New Years Cookies
by Jamie73
Summary: A New Years in which the Chipettes attempt to throw a great party, Theodore attempts to make Eleanor her favorite cookies, Alvin attempts to be helpful, and Simon attempts at being the fun one. ***ABANDONED***


**Hey guys! Happy Holidays! **

**I want to thank you all, because I am on the favorite author's list of 47 people! (47 is my second favorite number, 73 being my first). **

**FORTY-SEVEN! I remember that I cried when I reached five. I really did. Maybe I'll get up to fifty after I put this up. ; )**

**This is the first part of a two-shot! This should be very fun. : )**

**Please enjoy! This was written for the joy of **_**all**_** types of chipmunk fans of **_**all **_**ages. It involves every character!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Theodore, Eleanor, Simon, Alvin, Jeanette, Brittany, or Miss Miller! Sadly…**

* * *

><p>It was five to twelve at night and Theodore Seville was <em>beyond <em>exhausted.

The Chipettes' New Year party was the next day and he had been asked to bake cookies. He decided that he'd make Eleanor's favorite and he's made three batches already… they weren't satisfactory, however. After tasting this last batch of cookie dough, he felt much better and thought that this would be the batch he brought to Eleanor's house.

As he sat down to stir the cookie dough one last time though, he thought he'd set his head on the table for a little bit and close his eyes. He _was _exhausted, he soon found out, because it wasn't too long before he fell asleep, and the spoon clanged onto the table as he did so.

It just so happened that the _one _morning Theodore fell asleep while baking was the _same _morning that Alvin woke up early.

The red-clad chipmunk was in a good mood when he woke up, so he decided that he would get up instead of going back to sleep. It was the last day of the year; that night would mark the start of the next year.

Alvin smirked when he saw his little brother hugging a wooden spoon to his chest with his head resting on the flour-smeared counter. Did Theodore do this every morning? Alvin should wake up early more often!

Alvin soon felt bad for his little brother. Was he up all night baking? He quietly took the bowl of cookie dough off of the counter and looked at the directions that Theodore had written himself.

_Bake at 375 degrees for 30 minutes._

Alvin heated the oven and headed back towards the counter.

"Hmmm… Did Theodore want these nuts in the cookies?" Alvin asked himself, looking at the bag of nuts next to the stove. "He must have. Why would he have these if he wasn't going to use them?" Alvin then proceeded to dump the entire bag of nuts into the cookie dough.

An hour later Theodore woke up to find his red-clad brother scooping hot cookies off of a hot tray and onto a plate.

"Alvin..?" Theodore groaned, lifting his head off of the counter. He stretched out his aching body and stood up.

"Hey, Theo. What's up?"

"What-" He yawned. "-are you doin'?"

"Just helping you out with your cookies." Alvin said, kind of cheerfully.

"Okay…" Theodore responded, heading up to the room he and his brothers shared to get some decent sleep. Had Theodore been in his right mind, he would have freaked out that his brother had touched the stove.

He _never _let Alvin help him cook. Alvin always managed to mess up everything when it came to the kitchen.

But Theodore _was _very exhausted, after all.

* * *

><p>By the time Theodore woke up for the second time, everyone else was already up.<p>

"Good morning, Theodore." Simon greeted, voice muffled by the book his nose was buried in.

"Morning, Simon!"

"Did you finish those cookies last night?" Simon asked, setting his book on his lap. "You were still making them by the time the rest of us went to bed."

"I think I did." Theodore scratched his head. "You know what? I really don't remember!"

Simon raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, you must have because you wouldn't have gone to bed without finishing them up. The whole kitchen is clean, too."

"I was tired last night. I probably did all that while half-asleep." Theodore concluded. "That's why I don't remember."

When Theodore went into the kitchen he spotted a plateful of perfect-looking cookies.

"Oh, okay. So I did finish." He grabbed the plate of cookies and started towards the door. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, Simon!"

"Where are you going?" The bespectacled chipmunk called after him.

"Dropping these off at the Chipettes'!"

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em>

"Ooh, that must be Theodore!" Eleanor Miller squealed, running towards the front door. Her sister Jeanette, who had been standing on her shoulders hanging streamers, toppled to the floor.

Eleanor, in the midst of her excitement, did not even notice (which was weird in itself because Eleanor had always been very protective of Jeanette). See what love makes people do?

Anyway, Eleanor opened the door to find Theodore huffing and puffing with a plateful of cookies in his arms. "Hi, Theodore!"

"Hi!" he leapt up to hug her, nearly dropping the plate of cookies. "I made your favorite! I don't know if you'll like them. I made four batches! This was the best one." He rushed in one breath. Eleanor was quick to stop the rant.

"Thanks, Theodore. I'm sure I'll love them." Eleanor took the cookies and hefted them under her arm. "I'm sure the guests will love them, too."

"Wanna try one now?" Theodore asked, looking at her with wide eyes. She smiled at him and started to unwrap the cookies.

"ELEANOR!" They heard Brittany call from inside. "Ellie!"

Eleanor sighed. "YES, Brittany?" She called back. Theodore covered his ears.

"Come help us! What are you doing!"

"I'm talking to Theodore!"

"Tell him to go away! You don't see _me _trying to get away from decorating for the party."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. Brittany had, in fact, tried to get away from her party duties several times that morning.

"Sorry, Theodore. I have to go get ready for the party." Eleanor apologized.

"That's alright. See you tonight!"

Shutting the door, Eleanor walked into the living room to see her sisters struggling to hang a banner that said "Happy New Years!"

"Did Theodore make those for you?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah." Eleanor grabbed a cookie and took a bite of it.

"Well, how does it taste?" Brittany demanded, staring at her blonde sister. "It better taste good! We don't want Miss Miller's friends to choke on something _bad."_

"That's weird. Theodore said that these were my favorite." She made a face. "He knows I hate nuts."

"That _boy _is nuts." Brittany said, taking the bitten-into cookie and trying it herself. "_Everyone_ knows you hate nuts. They taste great to me, though."

"I guess Theodore _thought _they were my favorite…" Eleanor stated, a little dejectedly. Jeanette gave Brittany a look and Brittany put an arm around her green-clad sister's shoulders.

"He must have forgotten, Ellie. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I guess you're right." Eleanor sighed. "Let's get back to decorating."

* * *

><p>Simon Seville sighed to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.<p>

"What could you be sighing at now?" Alvin plopped next to him on the couch. "We're going to a party!"

"That's just the thing… I don't like parties."

Alvin stared at him in shock. "Are we really related?"

"Sadly…"

"My own brother… not like parties?"Alvin shook his head. "What happened to you, Simon? When did you become so boring?"

"The same time _you_ became anarchic."

Alvin blinked at him.

"Look it up, Alvin." Simon stated bluntly.

Alvin got up and grabbed a dictionary.

"Alvin!"

"What?"

"You don't _actually _have to look it up!"

"I want to know what you just called me." Alvin flipped open the dictionary. "What did you say? Antarctic?"

"No. _Anarchic._"

"With a C or a K in the middle?"

"With a C-H… dang it Alvin it doesn't matter!"

Alvin frowned upon finding the word. "That doesn't describe me at all!"

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Let's look up the word 'party', shall we?" Alvin said, flipping to the P section.

"Alvin..."

"Party... a social gathering _for fun…_" Alvin showed his brother the book. "Even the book says it, Simon!"

"Alvin!" Simon growled, grabbing the dictionary from him. "I just don't like parties!"

"You just don't know how to have fun."

"Yes, I do."

"Nuh-uh!"

"I do!"

"No you don't; you're boring. You have no clue what fun even means."

Simon stood up. He felt a little offended, now! "I can have fun when I want to!"

"Can you?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think you can." Alvin sneered, standing up as well, though he wasn't very intimidating next to his taller and now angry brother.

"I can, and I will." Simon barked, pointing a finger at his brother's nose. "You'll see!" He stormed away. "You'll _all _see!"

"Well." Alvin said to himself, clapping his hands together. "This should be an interesting night."

* * *

><p><strong>Part one of two, people. Next chapter will be <strong>_**very**_** fun. I promise. The whole 'nuts in the cookies' thing will all come together. : ) It will be epic!**

**It involves some pretty chaotic stuff.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**~Jamie**


End file.
